Traditional cheesemaking processes typically form a coagulum by the addition of an enzyme that sets a vat of cheesemilk. The coagulum is then mechanically cut to form curd particles which allow syneresis to occur.
In this traditional vat setting and cutting process considerable variability in the curd characteristics can occur resulting in impaired product consistency such that compositional and functional characteristics of the final cheese may not fall within the standards acceptable by the industry or consumer.
In particular, texture, melt and flavour characteristics are important cheese characteristics. Any method of cheese making that can reduce the variability and criticality of one of the traditional cheese making steps, yet maintain flexibility in the functional characteristics of the end cheese product, gives the cheese making industry a way of producing a cheese having the required functional characteristics in a consistent manner. This is beneficial to the cheese making industry, large consumers such as the pizza industry, as well as individual consumers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a process and/or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.